


Shitty things I find online: Pooh's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm

by grindhouse1974



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, I mean just why, Mood whiplash way up the ass, Other, Review, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why did someone make this, at least the cast is small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindhouse1974/pseuds/grindhouse1974
Summary: Another adventure review and it actually has Pooh in it and blood. guns and Batman.





	Shitty things I find online: Pooh's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm

So here we go again and boy oh boy this was a weird one. Batman: Mask of the Phantasm is a very, very good film, it has a spot in the hearts of superhero fans in general. Then someone down in the deep dark caves of Pooh's Adventures saw this film and thought. "Oh golly gee another great adventure for Pooh and pals" So here we are.  
This whole thing is one big blob of conflicting tones, going from dark and moody to cringed-filled Disney Saturday morning comedy, making this whole thing just awkward to watch. It can be possible to mix dark and silly, Scott Snyder's Justice League came very close to pulling this off but this thing just cant because the two mediums don't work together. It's like mixing Saw and Fairly oddparents.  
Story wise it's the same as the original film with Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit and Piglet shoved in but I guess I'm lucky we don't have a million guest stars like some of the other adventure things. Actually while I'm on this why do so many of them have tons of guest stars? I thought it was Pooh's Adventures not Pooh and a ton of other guys adventures. So I guess that it's just Winnie the Pooh characters is a plus but a very small one.

Like many before it, this wreck is setup with a play and I talked about this in my last review so I wont talk about it here but what I will talk about is the setup is well...weird. The movie starts with the camera flying across the Gotham skyline, the night sky is blood red, an epic orchestral score fills our ears and all of a sudden we find ourselves in the middle of a bright forest with silly music, the Pooh characters are building a crappy stage. Christopher Robin introduces us to the story and the film starts where it left off. I don't know about you but this feels out of order like the stage bit should come first then the opening credits. This just adds to the whole messy tone thing. I also love how the guy who slaps his name onto the credits and to be part of almost every bit of the films production kind of like a certain Tommy we all know.  
There are also bit that seem to break the wiki's rules like no blood for example. One of rules on the wiki says who have to tone down violence i.e. no blood but there multiple scenes were people are injured and visibly bleeding, not to mention a few swear words, nothing big like "shit" or "fuck" but rather "hell" or "damn" are spoken by a few people, this is also against the rules. Yet somehow this thing still is up on the wiki.

There's some other stuff I can point out but nothing will ever compare to this. Early in Pooh and his friends meet Bruce at a party where a little later it's said he gave them directions, they end up in a graveyard where they see the phantasm kill a mobster and later when Batman show's up to investigate he finds pooh and pals and.....TELLS THEM WHO HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!  
The only interaction these characters had before this was saying "hi" and according to Rabbit ask for directions, so why would Bruce just out of the fucking pink go "I'm Batman". They have done nothing to earn his trust like everyone else did, not counting those who found out accident but speaking of which wouldn't that have been a better for them to find out who he was. Like maybe they end up in Wayne manor, come across one of the Batcave's many secret entrances as Terry did in Batman Beyond.  
That is it I'm done, if you for what ever reason want to find this it's on google drive. Goodbye everyone I am going to go drink paint thinner now.


End file.
